1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode module and the manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-emitting diode module having a lens and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) module is gradually used in various illuminating products and backlight of liquid crystal display, because it is featured by low power consumption, low driving voltage, long lifetime and environment-friendly characteristic. A lens is normally assembled right above a light-emitting diode of the LED module to modify the path of the light generated from the light-emitting diode.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional LED module. The LED module 100 includes a substrate 110, a LED package structure 120 and a cover-like lens 130. The cover-like lens 130 of the LED module 100 is conventionally assembled in the LED module 100 in another production line after each LED package structure 120 is formed and cut in the cutting process. The conventional lens assembling process mentioned above should be completed by additional labor and process, and the manufacturing cost of each LED module 100 is thus increased.